A Time Lost Bellatrix
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: When Bellatrix runs away from home, she doesn't expect to wake up the next day being forced to drink blood by a demon. Nor does she expect to meet her father, who, by the way, has been dead before she was even born. Which makes that fourteen years ago.


**This will be the only Disclaimer for _A Time Lost Bellatrix_.  
**

**Any & all things you can recognize from the Harry Potter  
Series, Pottermore or any other copyrighted material is not  
mine (PhoenyxWarrior's) but J.K. Rowling's or whoever is the owner.**

* * *

**~0~0~0 Books, Burning, and Blood 0~0~0~**

I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Bellatrix Carina Trite, and yes, I was named for _that_ Bellatrix. The one in all the Harry Potter books.

For some reason, my mother's always thought that Bellatrix Lestrange had some huge impact on our lives. Tch, whatever.

I'm not exactly fond of the name, especially since she killed Sirius Black, one of my favorite characters.

I've never known my father. He died before my mother got the chance to tell him she was pregnant.

I don't even know his name, because when I ask my mum she breaks down.

'Course she's always breaking down for one reason or another...

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Enough, I've had, enough_.

This is the last straw. I can't take it anymore.

"Bella, Bella, please," my mother begs, as I start rummaging through my closet, packing, "I didn't mean to, I promise!"

Tears were threatening to fall, "Leave me alone, mum!"

"B-b-but, Bellatrix..." she says weakly.

"That's it!" I scream, "That was the last straw!"

"Bella..." she says, trying to cut me off, but I start ranting now as I pack.

"I can't care anymore, mum," I say harshly, "Dad died years ago. Get over it. I need a _mother_. Not someone who disappears for_ days_ on end because she found a man that _"tickled my fancy"_ or_ "looked like your father"_! Not someone who comes home drunk and with the local police! Not someone I constantly need to take care of that I quit school! I can't do this anymore! I. Just. Can't."

"Bella...!" she screams as I close my trunk with finality.

I run out of the house with my back pack and my trunk.

That's when I realize I have nowhere to go. Yet, I don't care.

I walk around the neighborhood and enter a small inn at the edge of town called, _"Undo & Undone"._

"May I help you?" the innkeeper asks as I walk in. His hair is long and graying, tied behind his thin face.

"Yes," I say in a slightly quivering tone, "I'd like a room."

"Name?" he asks, an eyebrow sliding up.

"Bellatrix Trite." I say and the innkeeper's eyes turn interested as he inspects my face.

"I see..." he mutters lightly, "Here's your room key Miss Trite. Second Floor, stairs are over there."

He points towards the corner and I drag my stuff up the staircase, inspecting my room number. "1295".

The numbers of the rooms are seemingly random._ 1345, 0456, 6342, 1295, 8201_...

I stop and backtrack as I reach Room 3182. There, 1295. I insert the key, strange sounds emanate from the door, like a dozen or so gears are turning beneath the wooden surface. Opening the door revealed a small room that consisted of one small bed, a small table and chair, a phone on the bedside table, a bookshelf consisting numerous books and a bathroom.

I lay down my backpack on the bed and my trunk in the corner. I immediately go to the bookshelf scanning through the books, frowning I re-read the titles, _"Simple Spells and Easy Incantations"_, _"Potioneering Made Easy"_, _"Wordless Magic & How to Practice Them", "Quick & Fail-safe Ways to do Wandwork", "Wandless Magic: Impossible or Improbable?"_. The books look like things from Harry Potter, y'know, except I've never heard of them, in the movies or the books.

I open the first, detailed drawings of "wizards" and simple paragraphs on how to do a "spell" filled the yellow-ish pages of the large book. I smile, it's childish, but I keep reading. I take out two more of these "Wizard Books", one on "Magical Creatures" and another on "Potion Making", and lay on my bed hugging my backpack.

Soon, my eyes droop, and I give myself away to dreamless sleep.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

My eyes open as another drop of water touches my face.

I start to panic as I realize that I'm not in my rented room, but in a small abandoned alleyway. Water dripped on my face again, landing in my mouth, causing me to cough at the burning sensation. Looking up, I see a man tipping a small vial of clear liquid. I scream and back away from the unfamiliar figure.

"Now, now," the man grins slyly, "Why are you running away, little girl? Everyone knows what happens when you end up in _my_ alleyway."

"Wh-wh-who are you?" I ask, voice shaking.

"Why," he says sadly, as if offended or hurt, "I thought everyone knew who I was. The demon in the alley? The blood poisoner? No?"

I shake my head emphasizing my ignorance.

He speaks again, "Well, at least you ought to know who your master'll be. I, my dear girl, am Damion Sangue, unfortunate name really."

"Wh-wh-what do you want from me?" I ask, holding my backpack tight in my arms, I feel around for something, anything that'll help me.

"Why, dear, I just want you to drink this..." he says, holding up a bottle of thick red liquid. "Now, open wide..."

I'm backed into the wall when I feel a large leather-bound book under my fingers, he forces my mouth open and pours the oozing liquid inside. It's too much, droplets slide down my throat and metal coats my taste-buds as I realize what it is. Blood. Fresh, red, oozingly thick _blood_.

Half of the vial's contents have slid down my throat before I spit it on his face, hitting him with the heavy book while he spluttered. His grip on me loosened and I run to the open street where I scream for help. My throat starts burning, like the blood is fire.

"Help!" I screech, "Someone help me!"

The man, Damion, slowly walks to me, a sadistic grin on his face, "No-one's coming, my dear, you will be my servant..."

I scream as his features morph, his teeth grows sharp, as if every tooth is a canine, his eyes become red irises on black eyeballs, his skin turns paler and paler while bat-like wings are protruding from his now-torn shirt. He starts to run at me...

"Oh no you don't!" a loud voice calls out, and, seemingly out of nowhere, a woman in black robes with bubblegum pink hair races towards me. A man, scarred, with a slight limp and a creepy racing eye follows. "Leave the girl alone!" the woman takes out a stick, maybe two-thirds of a foot long and shouts "_Stupefy!_"

The man chasing me freezes and falls, paralyzed on the cobblestone road. The blood and the strange people are getting to me. My throat, feeling like a fireplace now, is useless, I'm unable to speak. The fire has also spread, down to my chest and up to my mouth. My head's hurting and my vision is blurring.

"Get the girl!" a rough voice says, "I'll take care of the demon! Go, take her to HQ, go, now, Tonks!"

The pink-haired woman runs towards me and I can faintly feel her lifting me before I black out completely.

* * *

**A/N: Longest Intro Chapter I've ever done. ^_^. I know, I know, I have a lot of stories I'm working on, but I just had to get this out. Don't worry, it won't affect the timing of the chapter outputs... much... ~Nyx**


End file.
